No Time Left
by TheDragonLover
Summary: Left, right. Left, right. One foot in front of the other. Always running. That was what he did. That didn’t mean he gave up, though, and it certainly didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun while he was at it. Coarse language, mild suggestive themes, violence.


Edit: Originally, this was made Saturday, December 06, 2008, at 2:37:32 PM. However, I obviously didn't finish it then. Here's the summary from back then.

_After playing through Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 on the PS3 – the loading screens make me want to cry) multiple times in an attempt to gain Shadow's story, I tried to focus my attention on more pleasant things (ignoring Sonic's constant "whaaaa!" every five seconds) and started to ponder about something: why does that building explode while you fly past it? Well, with a little imagination and some tweaking of the game's storyline, plus a dash of my own characters…I came up with this. Enjoy._

_Note: The way I name/describe the creatures may not be official. This is just from what I remember/can see of the game. (Oh, crap…yeah, I just lost the game, too. Oh, well.)_

**Warning: Language, slight suggestive themes, and lots of awesome kick-ass action are packed into this!**

* * *

Left, right.

Left, right.

One foot in front of the other.

Always running.

That was what he did.

The red fox was doing what he did best – evading others – in an attempt to save another, a tan rabbit whose parents didn't seem to be around (he suspected the worst). He was surprised to have found her in this hellhole, but now he felt dedicated to saving her life, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the monstrous lizards that Iblis sent after anything and everything. Many of his friends had been attacked and killed by those creatures, and now it was only him and Kussia left, that he knew of at least. The gray squirrel still seemed to be rather confident that they would find something to help them, but he wasn't so sure anymore. After years of dealing with this and fighting to survive, he really didn't care anyways. It seemed like a losing battle, anyways.

That didn't mean he gave up, though, and it _certainly_ didn't mean he couldn't have fun while he was at it.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he told her as they slipped into a place they called headquarters for the time being, "we'll keep ya safe here, for now."

She ducked her head down as he glanced at her, making him raise an eyebrow but shake it off as they fast-walked down the hallway and emerged in the only electrical-powered room in the building. Kussia was there tinkering with some of their weapons, but when the fox walked in he looked up and grinned.

"Hey, Sly! Who's that you got there?"

"I dunno," he shrugged as he motioned her to walk forward, "but I found her hiding in a corner of a building I was searching for food. And I couldn't just leave her there."

"Of course you couldn't, Sly," the squirrel went back to his work with a sly (haha) grin, "especially when it's a lady."

"Hey!" He frowned as if stung by his words. "I'd have to say that those ill-intentions that you speak of have been long gone!"

"Yeah, I know, I know," he sighed, shaking his head. "I just felt like teasing you. And besides, they're not _all_ gone."

"Well…they are right now."

"Sure."

"_Anyways,_" the fox tried to direct the conversation into a different direction, "how's the guns? Fixed?"

"Yep." With one last turn of the wrench, the mechanic held it up and let him inspect it. The fox took it, gave it a good glanced over, and threw it up in the air to test its weight before catching and twirling it around his finger. He grinned and told the squirrel, "Nice handiwork, as always. Feels even lighter now!"

"Don't thank me," he said, but then stopped and thought about it before saying, "Okay, I take that back, _do_ thank me. I deserve praise, after all."

"You also deserve a punch in the jaw, but you'll get what's coming to ya eventually." Giving a nod as if agreeing with himself as Kussia rolled his eyes, Sly then went to tend to his weapons as he kept an eye on the rabbit. Why did she seem so familiar?

* * *

**(Early morning the next day)**

"Dammit!"

The fox's head snapped up from his quick nap at the exclamation just as the wall across from him exploded, a sickening crunch as flesh collided with stone. He saw Kussia sprawled out on the floor and realized he had been flung through the wall from the force of some detonation, and his stomach lurked as he saw the sickening angle that the squirrel's arm was at. But he was jumping to his feet to prepare himself, and Sly had just enough time to turn around and see a torrent of fire come towards him. Ducking and rolling to the side, the flames grazed his leg and caused him major pain when he bent to one knee. A creature that resembled a lizard composed of molten rock stared him down, emotionless eyes causing him to shiver, and then it leapt at him with the intent to completely destroy his body on contact.

The fox easily dodged it but grimaced as his leg continued to sting, and then he remembered the rabbit from yesterday. "_Shit!_"He quickly leapt through the hole in the wall and was relieved to find her sitting in the corner, knees to her chest as she hid her face from the world and trembled in terror. He ran to her and touched her shoulder, making her jump before she looked up at him with fearful tear stains on her cheeks, and he shouted, "Come on! We've gotta go!"

She gulped and nodded, but after he took her hand and hauled her up she pointed behind him and screamed, "Look out!"

Sly quickly whipped his foot around and kicked the Lizard that was about to maul him, wincing at how close he was to the heat but thankful for Kussia inventing the (temporarily) lava-proof shoes. As the Lizard was knocked aside, he saw Kussia leap into the room with his gun in his uninjured hand and noticed that the nanobots had finished repairing it already. _That was fast,_ was all he got to think before he had to leap into action again and locate his gun.

_There!_ He leapt through the hole in the wall again and ran to the object he desired before facing yet another Lizard. The situation looked bleak as he managed to duck under its leaping body and snatch his gun, and he whipped around and instinct-shot to nail the creature in one of its blank eyes. This brought a terrifying screech from it as it clutched its face with a lava-claw, but he ignored it and shot twice more, where it finally sunk to the floor, dead. A small victory grin was plastered on his face before he turned serious and returned to where Kussia stood over the other creature's melting corpse. The bodies were strange, for after they died they evaporating and dissolved into purely nothing. Kussia refused to believe it was magic, even if it made no sense in science.

"It's not safe here," the squirrel stated obviously. When Sly only nodded, he gave the spot the Lizard's body had been a disgusted kick before going back to the computer to shut it down and shrink it to travel size. It was what they did; hide away for a while, battle off enemies, and eventually move to a new location.

That was how you survived out here.

"Sly," he called from the other room when he was finished, "grab the girl so we can split. More are on the way."

The fox would have commented on his lack of manners if they had time, but instead he grabbed the rabbit's hand and helped her to her feet. "We have to run fast," he informed her. "Do you mind being carried?"

She shook her head shyly, and he nodded grimly and picked her up bridle style, which was the best way he could hold her and run fast (it was sad how zapped he was of his old pervert-self – otherwise, he would have tried to grab her ass at this perfect opportunity). Kussia would have to cover both of their backs with only two guns – that was a tough burden to place on anybody, but Sly was sure he could take it. They only had to find another shelter, anyways, so it wasn't like they were going on a huge expedition.

He walked to the room Kussia was in, finding the squirrel armed and ready to go. "Let's move!" He burst through the door, guns at the ready, and Sly quickly followed him, rabbit in tow.

They seemed to have the worst of luck that morning.

Running down the hall, two Lizards crawled out of the rock without destroying the floor, another mystery they didn't have time to solve. With the surrounding area hazy from the heat, Kussia took special aim and shot them both between the eyes in quick succession, grinning when they dropped like sacks of potatoes. Motioning for them to hurry, the trio found themselves running up stairs and fighting off Lizards at every corner, until Kussia finally commented, "You know, I'm glad I invested in making plasma when I could."

"I am, too."

After they reached the roof of the once colossal skyscraper, they examined their desolate surroundings and spotted a building that looked stable enough to access a ways down the proverbial road. "There." Kussia pointed at it, with its secure-looking doors at the top and several balconies for possible escape routes. "That seems like a good place to wait in."

"Yeah," the fox muttered, "and it'll take all day for us to _get_ there."

"Hey, hey," he grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, "at least we'll sleep good tonight!" And so, their long journey began.

It seemed Iblis was rather playful that day, for three Worms came out of the next building they jumped to, giving them trouble. The creatures looked like huge earthworms that had three claw-like mandibles on their front-end – their bodies of course made completely out of molten rock – and they had a habit of burrowing underground only to pop up underneath your feet and drag you down to your death.

With their weaknesses hidden in their mouths, Kussia had to wait until they opened them to shoot, and so it dragged on for most of the early morning as he shot by the light coming off of the glowing lava far below them. When the sun was above the horizon and behind the eternal clouds, they wiped the sweat from their brows and grimly realized that this was only the beginning. Miraculously getting across the second building without any encounters, the third produced a Worm and two Dragons.

Dragons were more organic-like in the way that they looked as if the skeletal structure of the mythical creature had leapt off of the pages of a fairytale and became cloaked in fire. With flames covering their bodies instead of being just lava and stone, they were lighter and faster as well as the easiest of Iblis' monsters to kill. Unfortunately, that gave both sides advantages, which was never good for the "dynamic duo".

"Shit." Sly placed the rabbit on her feet and instructed her to hide somewhere on the roof, saying as he whipped out his own guns, "We'll need more firepower to knock these bastards out." She chose her hiding place by some old metal box that had done something important for the building in the past as the other two engaged the monsters.

While Sly took on the Worm, Kussia examined the two Dragons screeching at him as they circled him like vultures. One prepared a spiked sphere, and as it flung it at him a plasma shot from his gun deflected it and sent it right back at it. While it recovered, the other came to cover it, and a version of the ball without the spikes was thrown at him like a grenade. He chose to dodge this one instead, turning his attention away from the explosion and onto shooting at the circling Dragons now screaming war cries at him. He finally clipped one's wing and got it to crash into the roof, leaving the other one on its own as it cried for its fallen comrade. It quickly joined its brethren, though, as it was soon killed and evaporating to rejoin with Iblis and be born anew in time.

After the two of them had taken down the Worm together, the two rested for a bit as they coaxed the terrified rabbit out of hiding. As they tried to get ready to leave, she squeaked, "Don't you guys slow down a little bit?"

"Ah…." Sly tried to say something but had to breathe for a moment more. "…Ah, I guess we could…rest a bit more."

A minute or two later, she took up her previous position in Sly's arms and the three of them set off again.

Crossing more buildings with even more monsters, they finally came across one with Golems. They were giant lava-creatures, even bigger than the Worms, that were vaguely human shaped with spikes of cooled stone on their shoulders and a sort of yellow "eye" on their head that had sliding stone plates as protection. Unfortunately for it, the plates had to move and leave the eye exposed for it to see its enemies, such as when it tossed a huge spiked lavabomb at someone or tried to pound the ground with rage.

Once again, the rabbit had to be put down, but as there were no suitable places for her to hide, the two men had to keep her between them to protect her properly. As the Golems started to summon their lavabombs, Sly asked his comrade, "So, you have a back-up plan, right?"

"Of course I do," he scoffed, pulling out something from his vest with a smirk. When the fox caught sight of it, his eyes widened.

"But there's no cover."

"We have their huge, armored bodies."

"Touché." There was a pause as they glanced at the lavabombs being raised. "Ready?"

"Been." Another pause, waiting for one of the Golems to start the lazy motion of swinging its arm down –

"_Now!_"

As Sly grabbed the rabbit and skidded between one of the Golems' legs, Kussia clicked a button on the small device and let it fly as he, too, took cover behind a Golem. The three glanced anxiously at the Prussian blue sphere and the single glowing green light on it, blinking. The Golems, momentarily confused, began to turn around when –

_BOOM!_

Luckily, they had gone a distance behind the Golems, for otherwise they would have certainly been crushed by their weight as they all fell in one single mighty _thud!_ The roof vibrated for a moment to knock them flat on their asses, the shockwave reverberating through the air like an omen, before it settled down and all was still again.

They were silent for a while as well, staring at the bodies as they evaporated like the others to leave them alone on the roof. When there were no traces of them left, they stood up and smiled at their victory.

"Woohoo!" Sly gave the squirrel a high-five. "That was frickin' sweet, you slick bastard!"

"Well, I –"

Suddenly, the rumbling came back again, and in the split second they realized the danger they were in they heard the cracking of concrete and saw the roof beside them crack open. They ran from the gradually opening split and got to the edge of the roof as Kussia pulled out his grappling hook to take them to their destination – the building they had spied from afar that very morning. "Hold on tight," he told them, giving them the strongest cloth they had before taking one himself and slipping over the edge to slide down the metal cable. He got to the other side by swinging his feet forward and breaking through the window the hook had latched above of, and he motioned for them to hurry up. The rabbit, though, was hesitant, and it took some coaxing from Sly to get her to move.

"Sweetheart," he told her calmly, "if you don't hurry onto the cable, you'll have the building collapse with you on it. A slow death from broken bones and internal bleeding is worse than dying instantly from the lava below."

That got her moving. She held the cloth with a horrified grip as she wrapped it around the cable, and she gave a long and sharp scream when he pushed her forward and down the rollercoaster ride to the window where Kussia helped her in. Sly then took his cloth and slid down, but just as he was halfway there the gun got dislodged from its spot on the crumbling building as the roof nearly disintegrated behind him. Finding himself falling, he swung his legs backwards to grip the rope and tried to roll so his shoulder would take the brunt of –

_Wham!_

Even if he had known it was coming, he could have never braced for the pain that followed.

"Agh!"

At first numb, the spot where he had collided with the building began to burn as if he had elbowed past a Lizard, and as his vision blurred with tears of pain he heard the squirrel shout, "Sly! Can you hear me? Climb up!" He sounded maybe a bit worried that perhaps the fox's brains had been scrambled from the collision.

Trying to shake it from his head, he realized he needed to relocate his shoulder – which meant hitting the wall again, at the right angle. Bracing himself for it this time, he gripped the rope tightly with his hands and kicked off of it with as much force as he could muster.

_Thud!_

_Pop!_

"Agh – _shit!_" He sat for a moment, trying to regain his composure and swallow down the pain, but eventually climbed up the rope and through the window, collapsing on the floor with a groan.

The squirrel was at his side immediately. "What happened down there?"

"Shoulder…dislocated…." He was taking breaths in gulps. "Had to do something, or I wouldn't be moving."

Kussia nodded with a bit of sympathy, and he gave him a chemical cooling pack before going to attend to the rabbit and make sure she wasn't horribly traumatized from the "ride" down the cable. She seemed able enough, and so after double-checking how she was he left her alone. He returned to Sly and sat down beside him, back against the wall as they both took a good breather.

The fox, after a while of silence, glanced at him and gave him a grin. "A crazy day, huh?"

The expression was returned. "Yeah," he said breathlessly, "we really stuck it to the man, huh?"

"Yeah. The huge, homicidal lava-monster man."

Their gazes turned to the rabbit after they fell into comfortable silence. It seemed that through all of this chaos she had become exhausted and managed to fall asleep even though she was terrified to death. As they watched her even breathing, the fox spoke up again.

"I swear, I feel like I'm seen her from somewhere…."

"You have," the squirrel replied, and as Sly looked at him incredibly he went on, "not technically, but you have. She's most likely a relative of the rabbit we knew back in the past. Before we time-traveled."

Sly frowned as he tried to remember the name of the little girl with the adorable Chao following her around. "…Cream?"

"Yes," Kussia breathed, tilting his head back to rest against the wall as he closed his eyes. "Cream, and her little…Chao?"

"Cheese," Sly supplied as he smiled at the fond memories. "That little brat got into a lot of trouble."

"You're damn right," the squirrel chuckled, and then asked, "Remember when he and Feather ran around rampant to cause mischief?" When Sly gave him a look of confusion, he added, "You know, Feather? The black cat Chao? Dark-themed, I think."

"…Oh." He finally remembered, and he winced. "Shadowpaw's Chao."

"Yeah."

After an awkward pause, Kussia opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling and started up the conversation again by telling his friend, "It's not your fault, Sly. Neither of us could have saved her."

"But…I could have gone back in!" Sly gripped his fists in frustration, and the squirrel glanced over as he continued, "I could have gone and tried to pull the rubble from the hallway! She might have been able to squeeze through if I had moved some more rock! I…could have…."

"Died trying." As the fox fell silent again, Kussia sighed and sat up straight once more to face him. "Listen, it's not your fault. It's not mine. It's only Iblis' fault." After waiting to see if he was going to interrupt, the squirrel continued, "It was, unfortunately, better for you to come out alive and our friend to be dead than for you _both_ to be buried under rubble. She would have wanted that, too, if you want to get all sappy." A small grin died almost immediately on his face as Sly didn't smile back.

"Now it's only us."

Kussia nodded.

"Yeah. It's only us."

* * *

**(Not long afterwards)**

"Shit! What's with them stalking us all of a sudden?"

They couldn't keep track of time when they couldn't see the sun properly, but they knew it couldn't have been too long ago that they had made residence here. So why were Lizards already prowling the halls? Had they come across a Lizard dwelling place or something? Sly had barricaded a door as they tried to find yet another building to escape too. Still too tired from their previous expedition, they figured they could just go to the building across the "street" for rest, and they prepared once more for travel. The rabbit was still rubbing the sleeping crusts from her eyes, so Sly definitely had to carry her on the trip there. After they were primed for departure, Kussia checked to make sure nothing was prowling outside of the room.

The coast was clear.

They burst out of the door and ran down the hall at full speed, sure that something had to have heard that. And they were right, as two Worms tried to burrow underneath them and flank them, but Kussia was quick to catch on and warned Sly just before they emerged. With their ambush plan failed, they were relatively easy for the squirrel's plasma guns to handle, and they kept running past their disintegrating bodies to get to the side of the building facing their target. They burst through a door, effectively crushing a Dragon that had tried to ambush them, and they rushed over to the window eagerly.

"Perfect!" Sly momentarily put Cream's descendant down to examine their location. "If we try to get through _that_ window right there, we should –"

"_Screech!_"

Suddenly, an ugly flaming skull thrust itself through the window, and the rabbit screamed as it nearly snapped up her arm for a meal. Kussia quickly reacted and shot at it, nailing it and causing it to fall away, but then they realized more lava creatures had come in through the open door while they had been preoccupied. "Shit," the squirrel commented as the window now was covered by a Lizard crawling around the side of the building, "we're in trouble."

"You think," was all Sly muttered as he slowly reached for his gun, careful not to alarm the Lizard only two feet away from his face. He had to be gradual, cautious, and not make any sudden movements….

"Bitch!" He jerked the gun up and shot it just as it began to leap at him, effectively knocking it back and to the floor into evaporating lava. Three more came to replace it, however, and Sly mumbled, "This is really bad. What do we do now?"

"Eat this, you bastards!"

Suddenly, the hallway was engulfed in a bright yellow light, and the monsters that had been waiting out there were effectively obliterated. A moment afterwards, the one in the way of the door was clobbered by a long metal shaft, looking like a bazooka except much more effective. As Kussia shot the Lizard from the window, he shouted, "What the hell is that?"

"Now, is that how you thank –"

The shaft was swung, and with a heavy _clunk_ threw the Worm there to the ground.

"– someone who's saving your sorry asses?"

The red fox couldn't help it when his jaw dropped open at who he saw. The black feline was grinning with that familiar expression of confidence on her face, her amber eyes twinkling with a recognizable mischief that could only belong to one person.

"_Shadowpaw?!_"

Kussia swung around at the fox's exclamation, and his jaw followed suit.

She laughed at their expressions and asked, "What, you didn't think that I could escape the building from some _other_ way than you guys were going? Hm?"

Sly opened his mouth to say something, and then found he didn't have anything to argue for.

"…Yeah, actually."

She rolled her eyes. "You idiots." Then, her eyes caught sight of the rabbit, and for a moment she looked confused. She frowned, as if she couldn't believe it, and asked, "Cream?"

Kussia felt a bit of sympathy for the feline and her small hope, and he shook his head and told her carefully, "No, it's not her."

Shadowpaw looked at the ground and gave a small "oh", looking dismal over her mistake. She quickly got over it as a Dragon tried to sneak up on her while they caught up, and she whipped around and smacked it with the weapon like one would a club.

"You certainly got over the handicap of a long-range gun," Kussia chuckled as he and Sly stood like a triangle with her, making sure they could see everything around them while keeping the rabbit in the middle.

"And you certainly got over the handicap of being retarded," she shot back, and before he could protest to that comment she mounted the gun on her shoulder and shot at the Worm poking its head into the doorway with a concussion-inducing blast. "Now pay attention to the monsters, dammit!"

"Bossy," was the last thing he muttered before he focused on fighting.

Sly backed up so he could whisper to the rabbit, "It's alright, sweetheart; everything'll be fine, now that we've got Shadowpaw back." He himself couldn't help but grin at that statement, as he was sure Kussia would if they weren't so busy trying not to die, and then he shot the Lizard trying to leap at the feline's head before telling her arrogantly, "You're _welcome_."

"Jackass," she replied, and then grinned as she blasted away a Worm. "And what do _you_ say?"

"Bitch," he scowled, and as she smirked and smacked away monsters that got too close to the triangle he kept a close eye on the window he was facing. It wouldn't do any good for another Dragon to try to crash into –

_Wait!_ A sudden revelation came to him, and he quickly asked Kussia, "Did you retrieve that grappling hook and gun?"

He scoffed. "I'm not a dumbass, Sly. And why do you –"

"Shadowpaw," he went on, "do you have an explosives on you?" He knew that the squirrel had no more after the Golem escapade before, so the plan he had half-formed in his mind depended on her.

She hesitated in thought, giving a Worm the chance to toss a lavabomb at her, but Kussia quickly covered her by doing what he had done to the Dragon's lavabombs with his plasma shots – deflecting them back at its shooter. She finally remembered where she was and sought her mind for the answer to his question. "…Yes! Yes, I do, I have some, like a – bomb!"

"Perfect," he muttered and then turned to Kussia, once again not explaining a thing. "Kussia, I need that grappler."

"Why? What for?"

"Trust me on this," he told him as he nailed a Worm straight down its throat, causing it to shriek and curl up on the floor before evaporating. The squirrel hesitated, but then he pressed a button to unclip the gun and handed it to him. Sly nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Okay, cover me!" He broke from the triangle, causing the rabbit to run after him in fright, and leaned out to get a good look at their target window – the one on the eighth from the roof floor with the already broken glass. Keeping that in mind, he aimed the gun accordingly and then examined how long the rope was. As the other two kept on firing at the monsters, the rabbit knelt beside him and asked, "W-what are you doing?"

"Something crazy," he replied, and then he asked Kussia, "Are you particularly attached with this grappler gun?"

"I could always make a new one," he conceded.

"Good." He took his strong cloth, since the rabbit had lost hers in all of the commotion, and told her to slide down it. "Hurry," he prompted, and she nodded with a gulp before walking over to the rope. Still nervous, she looked back at him with bright wide eyes, and he waved her off with urgency in his voice. "Go, now!"

She climbed out and slid down the rope, arriving safely at the broken window without any problems as Sly quickly told the other two to get across as well. "I need that bomb, though," he stopped Shadowpaw as Kussia went first, and she gladly handed it to him as he asked her, "What strong cloth do you have?"

She looked down at herself, and then incredibly she removed her shoe and pulled off her sock. As she waved it at him, he frowned and blinked.

"Err…I guess that could work." Shaking the weirdness of that away, he prompted her to go quickly as he shot some of the monsters that were getting braver and bolder. She was gone in a heartbeat, and then he was the only one left there.

"Alright," he said aloud as if talking to the monsters, "it's time to get some payback, you bastards."

He quickly took out his other gun and shot with both to keep them away, all the while checking the window for the right moment. After a minute of shooting, he found what he was looking for – a Dragon circling outside of the building. To get its attention, he shot in its direction, and as it looked around in confusion he whistled and waved at it. As it got ready to charge, Sly quickly placed the bomb in the spot and tapped the "on" button.

The trap was set.

The Dragon was coming.

He had to act fast.

_Five…_

He got out his Swiss army knife – oh, that good ol' lucky knife that every man should have on his person – and ran to the window.

_Four…_

He jumped onto the windowsill and started sawing for his life. The Dragon was getting closer.

_Three…_

_Come on, dammit!_

Finally, he cut through it. He could hear the others' frantic yelling, but he had to focus as he grabbed the rope, took a moment to aim where he was going…

_Two…_

He jumped just in time – the Dragon just whizzed past his head, missing him completely as it smashed into the window. In a moment, the dumbass lava-monsters would let loose their attacks in an attempt to get him…

But he was already clear out of their range.

The bomb, however, wasn't.

_One._

_I am one crazy bastard._

* * *

As Sonic rushed through Crisis City in an attempt to find another Chaos Emerald, he flew through the air at one point, boosted with incredible speed to race on by. He soared on between two skyscrapers, magnificent structures that somehow withstood this messed up world, and was wondering if he was really seeing something red flying through the air in front of him or not when suddenly –

_BOOM!_

Glass shards shot out from the windows as a massive explosion rocked the building's side, and the blue hero was distracted from his pondering to instead wonder why the building spontaneously exploded. Had someone else done it? Was there someone here who could help him?

"Well," he muttered as he passed the destroyed building quickly, "I highly doubt that they're alive after _that_ blast…" A bit perturbed, he continued his quest for a way to change the future – oblivious to the fact that others here had already been doing this long before he had come here.

This world needed a hero in time, but now there was no time left.

* * *

_This took so long to finish when I only started with four pages from that one night in 2008; I'm pretty amazed that I got ten or so pages out of this in one night. I really liked this oneshot, it was fun to make and imagine things about all of these creatures, give the trio challenges, watch them stumble but overcome them, and then putting even more problems in there. It's a terrible thing to do, but they had a good time in the end!_

_So, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! But, I dunno, I _really_ enjoyed writing this. In fact, I'm thinking of writing a series to this – (is mauled by angry readers) okay, okay, I'll focus on "JYRDC", "tPHoH" and "tFatB" first! Geez…oh, and "aND" and "aLC". I've just been a Sonic slump, and I also lost my laptop to the evil Mr. I-Don't-Like-To-Charge. D: It's horrible! Horrible, I tell you!_

…_but, yeah, I'm considering a series. ;P Just to let my Sonic-verse fans (what little of them I have, anyways) know that I'm not dead or was abducted by the Pokemon aliens (Clefairy? Deoxys?). See you later, hopefully!_


End file.
